Sick Day
by DaughteroftheKing97
Summary: Robin comes down with the flu while at the Cave, and let's just say a group of alien and meta-humans aren't exactly the most capable nurses...


**Hey, guys! I'm so so so sorry about not updating DIA. I really am. I've been dealing with depression and eating disorders. Let's just say it has NOT been a fun couple of months=( But I'm working through it. I guess. **

**But anyways, I hope you like this. It's humor-ish, but you know me. I couldn't help but put a little DaddyBats in=) So, enjoy! R&R, please!**

**Oh, BTW: Zatanna and Rocket are NOT included in this. I can't characterize them well enough yet, and I was really happy with the original six members. But whatever. Make a immature 13 year old have a love interest, why dontcha, Greg?**

A sneeze brought Artemis's attention to the small, black-haired boy sitting on the couch next to her and M'gann, watching Harry Potter. He seemed pale, beads of sweat on his forehead, and two bright red spots on his cheeks.

_He's sick, _Artemis realized, furrowing her brow. She tapped M'gann's shoulder and tapped her temple, indicating to set up a mental link.

'I think Robin's sick,' she explained to the Martian. 'But if I confront him I have a feeling he'll just deny it. How do you-'

"You poor thing!" M'gann exclaimed out loud, hurrying to a surprised Robin's side. "Do you have a headache? Sore throat? Upset stomach? Can you breathe alright? Are you-"

Robin chuckled. "I'm fine, M'gann," he promised, sounding slightly hoarse. "If anything, I have a cold."

M'gann frowned, but roped Wally into the mental link. 'Wally, can you run to the infirmary for a thermometer, cold compress, ibuprofen, and a blanket?'

'Why? Are you sick, beautiful?' he asked, sounding concerned.

'No, it's Robin.'

The teenage speedster didn't answer, but within ten seconds he arrived with the requested items. Robin groaned. "C'mon, guys, you're overre-"

He was cut off as Wally shoved the thermometer under his tongue. He glared and reached for it, but Artemis grabbed his wrist.

"No way, Robin," she ordered. "Two more minutes."

Though thoroughly annoyed, the boy relented, and soon Artemis read the small glass thermometer. "103.7. I knew you were sick. Probably the flu, with that fever." She unfolded the blanket Wally had brought. "Lie down."

"Bossy," Robin quipped, but laid down as she ordered. He couldn't hold back a sigh of relief as the aching in his temples quelled slightly. His chills became calmer as Artemis tucked the blanket around him.

Within moments, he was asleep.

( R )

He couldn't have been out more than half an hour when someone shook him awake. Kaldur was standing over him, holding a small plastic spoon full of disgusting-looking green liquid. "Forgive me for waking you," he apologized in his smooth, calming accent, "but the others told me you were ill, and I have a special Atlantean fever medicine that will ease your high temperature."

Robin smiled tiredly at the older boy. "Thanks, Kal, but-"

The older boy shoved the spoon into Robin's mouth unexpectedly, looking apologetic. The 13-year-old nearly gagged on its revolting taste as it slid thickly down his throat. Eyes wide, he put a hand over his mouth.

"I was going to say…" he started, but had to stop to bolt to the sink. The green medicine came back up as he heaved, gulping a glass of water to get rid of the residue. He wiped his mouth on a paper towel.

"Aquaman gave that to me when I was little," he explained, sinking back onto the couch. "Atlantean medicine doesn't work on humans."

( R )

After Kaldur had apologized for a good fifteen minutes, and he'd snuggled underneath the quilt, he began to drift back to sleep.

A strange, horrible noise startled him awake.

M'gann was standing by the couch, mouth open, swaying slightly…singing? Was _that _what that awful racket was?

"Um…M'gann?" he asked, wincing as the screeching made his headache worsen to an insistent throbbing. "What…what are you doing?"

"It's a Martian lullaby with one-hundred sixteen verses," she explained, smiling. "We sing it to children when they're sick on Mars. I thought you'd enjoy it."

Robin winced. "Actually-"

Too late. She'd already started again, eyes closed, completely absorbed in her song. With a groan, Robin burrowed under the blanket.

For an hour and a half the Martian sang. Robin grinned and bared it, but sighed with relief when she stopped and announced she was finished. He pretended to be asleep so she didn't start again.

Luckily, she believed his façade and skipped happily away.

( R )

The next person to awake him was Wally. Robin groaned when he realized he'd only been asleep for ten minutes.

"Still feeling sick, dude?" the speedster asked, looking sympathetic. Robin nodded, feeling miserable. "Well you're in luck! I have just the cure! When I'm sick, I run! It jump-starts my immune system, and anything is gone in under an hour!"

Robin stared at the redhead. Was he really that thick? "Wally-"

Next thing he knew, Wally had dragged him outside. The northeastern, mid-winter, freezing cold outside. Robin, barefoot and in sweats and a t-shirt, felt his chills increase a hundredfold.

And the superspeed dragging had made him seriously dizzy.

Without warning, he leaned over and heaved, lunch deciding to make an appearance. Wally watched, surprised.

"Glad I put you down," he muttered, gingerly patting the raven-haired kid's back as he wiped vomit from his chin, doing his best to glare at his supposedly 'best friend'. With the red, puffy eyes, dark circles, and pale skin, it didn't actually work all that well.

"Wally," he began, once he caught his breath. "I'm not a-"

Again he was cut off, the redhead dragging him along, this time at a normal, human pace. Robin stumbled along, head throbbing and stomach doing flip-flops.

For ten minutes they ran before Wally finally took him back inside. He plopped the panting, even paler, slightly green boy on the couch. "Huh. Funny. When I run when I'm sick, I look better, not worse."

Groaning, Robin curled onto his side.

( R )

Robin woke up much too hot with the feeling of being smothered. Everything was dark as he fought his way out of the heavy restraints, finally getting his head free and gasping for air. He glanced down not only see the blanket Artemis brought him, but Wally's Flash comforter, M'gann's pink and purple quilt, Artemis's red blanket, Conner's massive, Super-symbol covered spread, and his own black and yellow comforter. On top of that was every blanket they kept in the linen closet and medbay, and even several pillows.

He glanced over to see Conner sitting on the coffee table, watching him intently. "Con," he called, "did you do this?"

The clone simply nodded.

"Uh…" Robin mumbled. "No offense, but…why?"

The older teen tilted his head. "Artemis said you were sick. She said humans get cold when they're sick."

Robin inwardly sighed. He felt way worse than he had before all of his teammates 'helped' him. "Not this cold, buddy."

Conner blinked. "Oh." He lifted off every single blanket and pillow, even his original blanket. Robin shuddered as a chill ran up his body.

"But still kind of cold…"

Conner dumped them - all of them - back on. Robin bit his lip to keep from snapping at him. "Just one blanket, Supey…"

Shrugging, Conner removed them all again, then dropped a blanket in a heap on Robin's chest before plodding off, probably to replace all the blankets he'd stolen.

( R )

The next time he awoke was fifteen minutes later, he felt so miserable and tired he felt ready to cry. He was so tired, and his head hurt, and his muscles ached, and he felt hot and cold at the same time.

M'gann, Wally, Conner, and Kaldur were all standing over him, arguing loudly.

"He should run," Wally announced, grabbing for Robin's wrist. M'gann stopped him.

"No, he needs to rest while I sing to him," she insisted, adding proudly, "I sang him to sleep last time."

"I believe he needs more medicine," Kaldur piped up. "I modified the mixture so it will not upset a human's sensitive digestive tract."

"Blankets," Conner announced, putting in his two pence. "He's shivering."

They continued to argue while Robin laid there, tears filling his eyes from fever and just feeling awful. Artemis entered the room, took one look at Robin, and shouted, "HEY!"

Everyone paused and stared at her. She walked to the communications console and punched in a few keys. "I know what he really needs."

Everyone was confused until the Zeta activated and Batman appeared. He sent the one thing worse than a Bat glare - a _Daddybats _glare _- _at the bickering teens, then laid a large hand on Robin's soft, fine hair. "Sleep," he murmured.

Robin stiffened a moment before relaxing, and smiling contently. Within moments, he was asleep.

**There you have it! =) Hope you liked it! If anything's jacked up with the spelling, it's cause I wrote it on my ipod touch, and that autocorrect seriously annoys me, haha. **


End file.
